


Don't Let Me Die

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [64]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Don't Let Me Die

It was the middle of fall, the air was crisp, and you had the windows down in your car so you could feel the breeze. There were cars bustling in front of you, but you were focused on getting home after a hectic day. You sat there for a minute and then the light turned green. You hit the gas and drove forward, but you noticed nobody else had pulled forward. And then you saw why, a black car came barreling towards you and rammed into the side of your car. You were sent spinning off and ended up hitting another car. You couldn’t see anything clearly in the moment, there were bright lights, there were airbags, there was glass flying, and then you blacked out. 

You slowly opened your eyes, and everything was blurry, you could hardly see anything. Two women were feverishly working over you, and a man kept telling you to keep your head down. You were taken to the hospital, and rushed inside. A nurse stood beside you once you were inside, she was prepared to take you inside, “she’s stable, but we need her in as soon as possible!” You turned your head slightly and saw a blurry man next to you. You had nobody else, this stranger was the only person that you could speak to in this moment. 

You choked out, “Please, don’t let me die.”

The man sat up from his bed, reached out, and grabbed your hand. The nurse looked at him frustrated, “sir, please lay back down.” 

The man laughed hoarsely, “They said I could walk around if I wanted, this girl needs a hand to hold, why is that a problem?”

The nurse smiled weakly, “Just please be careful.”

You looked up and said quietly again, “Please, don’t let me die”, and then you blacked out again.

The man sat there holding your hand for another five minutes before you were taken to go get surgery. As they wheeled you away the man laid back into bed and quietly called a nurse over. He smiled, “When she comes out, do you think there is any chance I can see her?” The nurse was astounded that he cared so much about someone he didn’t even know, “I’ll see what I can do sir.”

When you came out of surgery, you were taken to a room where your family was waiting. As you woke up, you heard your parents talking to a nurse, “Are you sure there is no way for her to get her own room?” Just then, they noticed you woke up, and they all rushed over to say hello. You didn’t say much, you still felt weak. After they were all done making sure you were okay, they went home for a little while, apparently you had been out for quite a while. The nurse came up to you and smiled, “I think you might like your roommate.”

She pulled back the curtain, and there was a man laying there. The man from earlier was quite blurry, but you knew it was him. The two of you got to know each other better. His name was Michael, he was having heart problems so he was going to be in the hospital for a while. You had to spend two weeks in recovery, so you both became great friends. Once you were released from the hospital, you felt somewhat sad that you wouldn’t be able to see Michael everyday. So, after work everyday, you went to go visit Michael. You would talk to him for hours, and on some occasions, when you weren’t busy, you would stay the night in his room so he would have someone to talk to if he woke up. 

This continued for a few months, until one day, when you were sitting there, and Michael’s heart monitor started speeding up, and he had trouble breathing. You ran to get a nurse but there were already nurses running towards the room. Michael reached out his hand and croaked out, “Please, don’t let me die.” You were about to reach out to him, but nurses rushed you out of the room and wouldn’t allow you to see him. You stood outside the room waiting for a minute, and then they rushed Michael past you. You walked up to the nurse who had been taking care of Michael and asked, “Excuse me, what happened to Michael?” The nurse tried to smile, but you could tell it was fake, “He’s going into emergency heart surgery, but rest be assured, he’ll be fine.” 

You went to the waiting room, and couldn’t help but worry about Michael. You called his family, and they met you at the hospital. You waited for what seemed like days, you tried your best to comfort his family, but you were having a hard time yourself. After a few hours though, a doctor came out and explained that Michael was fine. You let his family go in to see him first once he was awake. You waited for two hours, and when they came out, you went in. 

You sat down next to him and held his hand.

He looked over at you, and you could tell he was struggling, but he spoke softly, “You didn’t let me die.” 

You smiled and brushed the hair out of his face, “You didn’t let me die either, and it was the least I could do for the guy I love.”

He had a hard time smiling, but you could see the happiness in his eyes, “I love you too y/n.”


End file.
